bitsandpiecesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jessie1010
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bits & Pieces Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Audition friend Hi, I'm Alvin1234. I know about Bits and Pieces, a friend of mine auditioned for it and has a part of the script.If you need anything, ask me! Alvin1234 16:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) the link this is the link for her audition! Alvin1234 15:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) OK Well ask me, or her about anything you need about Bits and Pieces.Alvin1234 15:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That's cool! Well, I hope you a lot of infomation from her and pray she gets a part, if any! Alvin1234 19:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) That's alright! Well, that ok. The script is just an outline.If any of us, normals, get a main role then it could stay the same.If like Josh Hutcherson got a main role, that would be different.So just keep looking auditions for Alanna, especially Alanna. Alvin1234 07:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The format of the show. I heard that the show will be in small segments, like So Random skits. loveadoves 10:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Amazing!!! Really, well, good luck with it. Which part are you trying out for? Alvin1234 17:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You need an agent Before you can audition, you need an agent. Hope this helps.Alvin1234 16:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've been told that you will be recommended by your agent. You have a better chance of getting a role if you have an agent. Hope this helps Alvin1234 15:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Agent (I'm so uncreative!) Umm, I really do not know. I'll ask. Thanks Ahh, thanks :). You're a friend!Alvin1234 15:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey! Can i be an adin if it's alright? Thanks! New Wiki Since this is a pretty new wiki, I was wondering if you needed any Admins, I be happy to be one. Since I've now passed 25 edits, may I earn Adminship, or are there any other requirements? Thanks, ~N Filming Really, they've started filming!! What a journey, did you audition?? Oh, no Ohhh, so close yet so far! Do you think you are going to a live taping when Bits and Pieces gets it's tv-legs? ASAP I sooo will!! I have no idea what Amber heard about the show, I'll ask her ASAP. Alvin1234 19:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)